Chosen One's Choice
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a story of StingXSonia or Stonia. It includes Sonic, Amy, Sonia, Manic, Shadow, and my OC Sting the Chosen One.


Intros (For Disclaimer):

David the Writer says "Here is a Stonia or OCSonia / SoniaOC story where I pair my Character, Sting the Hedgehog, and The Sonic Underground character who is Sonic's Sister named Sonia." Sonia says "Oh, great." Sonic says "Wow, that means Sting and Sonia are a couple in Banger." David says "Sonic is right, by the way." Sting says "I'm actually quite Excited." Sonia says "I am, too, but it could be weird." David the writer sighs and says "No it's not. Sting, do the disclaimer." Sting says "Chosen Ones am owned by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land. Sonic Underground and Sonia is © Whoever created Sonic Underground. The rest of the Sonic Characters © Sega/Sonic Team." David the Writer says "Background song is Hero Sung by and © Nickelback. Story begins telling now!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Chosen One's Choice

Sonic, Amy, Sonia, and Manic were playing in the garden of Amy's house. It was gigantic currently so it was easy to run around in. Sonic and Amy then decide to head out for a run. Manic decided to head toward a museum by himself. So Sonia is by herself. Sonia was walking around Amy's garden when she saw a grey hedgehog with blue streaks. She ran over to him and says "Hi, My name is Sonia the Hedgehog. What's your name?" The Hedgehog said "My name is Sting the Flight Chosen One of Light. I was chosen to watch over you." Sonia was surprised by Sting's answer. She then sends her arms around the chosen one and says "Great to meet you." Sting blushes. Sonia was hiding her own blush in the process. After that day, Sting was afraid of losing Sonia to Evil.

Sonia and Sting are friends. Who would have thought they would become more? It all starts 1 year after Sonia met Sting. They were running around the Garden of Amy Rose. Then suddenly Eggman came to kidnap Sonic's Sister named Sonia. Sonia was taken by Eggman and she is put up for ransom. The Blue Blur's Surrender for Sonia's Freedom is the deal. Sonic didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden, Sting offered to help. His powers were undetected by Eggman's Radar. Sonic gave Sting permission but said he had 24 hours to do it or Sonic would surrender. That is where this story begins.

Sonia says "Sonic will have your head when he or Sting gets here." Eggman says "Who is Sting?" Sonia says "If you don't know, you'll find out soon enough." Eggman says "Sting must be your boyfriend if you think he will come to your rescue. Am I right?" Sonia blushes and says "No, Sting isn't my boyfriend. He's just a really good friend." Eggman says "But you want him to be your boyfriend, don't you?" Sonia weakly chuckles, Blushes, and says "Well, Yes."

Sting ran at full speed to Eggman's Base. That speed he ran was stinging to anyone else. Sting ran right through his defenses because they were inactive. Eggman inside the base decides to activate his defenses and it becomes a lot harder. Sting, taking power from plants nearby, is fully charged up. He does his Sting Homing Attack. Sting says "Vine Snare!" Sonia says "Sting! Please be ok!" Sting does another Sting Homing Attack and then decides to hit the Robot with a… Sting says "Vine Whip!" The Robots are Scorch by the burning vines of Ground. Eggman says "Fire Egg-Laser!" This fires a big laser at Sting and it hit him. Then 12 more hours passed which means the time limit was up. Sonic ran to Eggman's Base to be caught by Eggman's Robots. He surrendered to them, surprising the Egg-head. Then Something amazing happened. The Chosen One named Sting appeared.

Eggman says to Sonia "Fight on my side and you can have immortality. So would like it?" Sonia says "I want to be with Sting." Eggman says "Your choice, Immortality or the Love of your life?" Sonia is confused on what she should do. Sting then Yells, at the top of his voice, **"She doesn't have to chose! She can have both just by being my love! I love her and, if she truly loves me, she would say she picks both!"** Sonia is in tears at this fact and says "I do. **I pick both!**" Then She uses powers she didn't know she had to break free from Eggman's Harnesses. Eggman yells "Then I roboticize Sonic!" Sting's eyes flash and he says **"Skill Acquired! Burning Vine Whip!"** Sonic is freed from the Machine and Shadow teleports in and yells "**Chaos Spears!**" 10 Chaos Spears appear and destroys the control console. Then Sting activated Base Self-Destruct. The Base says "Warning! Base is going to implode in 600 seconds." Shadow says "WTF, Sting?" Sting says "Come close to me!" Sonia says "Sure thing!" Sonic and Shadow say "OK… but not too close." Sting says, Once everyone is around him, "Vine Cage!" Sonic says "What's this going to do?" Sting says "Chaos Control!" The cage of vines teleports to Amy's Garden.

Sonic says "You can do chaos control without a chaos emeralds?" Sting says "Yep. Goodbye, Sonic and Shadow." Sonic and Shadow say "Huh?" Amy and Tikal appear. Amy says "Sonic! Come with me, please." Sonic says, in a sexy voice, "Sure thing, Amy." Tikal says "Shadow! Please come with me."

Shadow says "Alright! See you later, Sonia!" Sonic says "Yeah, See you later." Sonia watches each of them leave except Sting. Sonia says "I guess we can do a date later." Sting says "Yes but a kiss now." Sonia blushes. They both lean in and their lips meet in a tremendous kiss. Sting flies away.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

David the writer says "Truly beautiful." Sonia says "I love it." Sting says "Me, too." Shadow says "I think I was cool." Sonic says "I think I was cool." Then Sonic got mad and says "Shadow, I was cooler." Shadow says "No, I was." David the writer knocks Sonic and Shadow out. "Goodbye."


End file.
